Mike's good luck
by Jay-Star-Light
Summary: Mike has always has a bad time, but maybe working at Freddy Fazbear will give him better luck. Warning: Self harm and abuse. I do not own cover art.
1. Chapter 1

Mike's Good Luck

LB

Mike wished he had better a better family; his dad left his mum when she was pregnant with him, his mum was always on drugs and his stepdad was just a plan old abusive **** who could not keep a job, not that he even tried to get a job. It was Mike's step dad that led him to where he was today: outside Freddy Fazbear. You see they had a job up for grabs, a night guard. Like most kids his age Mike did not want to go to work but his stepdad told him to get a job or his stepdad would sell him off to the highest bidder.

Mike was lead to the Boss's office by a young girl. Mike felt very nervous when he met his Boss, who was a very muscular guy with black hair and was taller than Mike.

'Why was everyone taller than him?' Mike never felt comfortable with big men because they could easily take whatever they wanted of Mike. He also seemed overly happy, he even hugged Mike. Who hugs a complete stranger?

Not that Mike minded being hugged by his boss, it's not very often that he got a hug. His mum was too busy trying to get more drugs and his step dad wouldn't touch Mike unless it was to hurt him.

The Boss said to him happily, "So you want to be the new night guard lad?"

Mike said nervously, "Yes Sir."

Mike did not know how to react to his boss, not many people talked to him like he was a human, they talk to him like he was dirt under their shoes.

"Well, I just have to ask you a few questions, then." the boss said as he gestured for Mike to take a set in front of his desk. "For one, how old are you?"

"Sixteen years old Sir."

"A bit young, aren't you." Mike's potential boss said, looking very confused, what sixteen year old would want to work overnight. It was very odd.

"Well, there's money problems at home."

"All right lad, what's your name?"

"Mike Schmidt."

The boss smiled at him "Well Mike, you have got the job." The smile was not completely true, Boss was worried about Mike.

Mike smiled, a true smile, for the first time in years and said "Thanks Boss."

"The names Jack Fazbear kid, not Boss" said Jake.

LB

The next day 11:50.

Mike looked around his new office. It didn't look too bad, just a bit on the small side and the fan was creepy. Mike could not even find the switch to turn it off.

He picked up the tablet and flicked through the cameras. Nothing out of the ordinary! Mike flicked the camera to the show staged, everything was fine, wait a minute… Did that rabbit just move its head? 'No that's not possible can't be happening, it must be my imagination. Yeah that's it must just be all the horror stories his class keep telling about this places, like that ridiculous story about something called the bite of '87'.

Mike laughed at how silly he was being, of course the rabbit didn't move. But it was looking right at him, it must have been looking that way before it was turned off. 'Yes, that must be it.'

He heard the phone ring. He went to pick it up but could not find it anywhere. 'Why would they put the phone somewhere you could not find it? In fact, what was the point in a phone you could not pick up?'

The phone went to answering machine, which was annoying because Mike really wanted to talk to someone, and a voice said, "Hello, hello have recorded a message for you, to get you settled in on your first night. Well, not really, but I need to tell you that the animatronics tend to move around at night,"

'So the bunny was moving its head.'

"But don't worry, they're not dangerous or anything. In fact, we should be hiring them to look after you,"

'So why did you hire me then?'

"So I bet you asked yourself why you're here. Well, just say that someone needs company because you see … Well somehow they are alive."

'What?'

"I know odd right, but just trust me, you have nothing to worry about." The call ended.

'What the hell did that guy mean by alive? They can't be alive, they were just robots right?' Mike heard a bang from his right, and turned to see a big purple rabbit looking at him.

"Oh god, oh god," Mike was starting to panic. What was he meant to do, just stand there? Was it going to hurt him? He was getting himself into a right state, so much of a state that he passed out.

The rabbit said in an uncertain voice, "Freddy, the new guard has gone to sleep." Was it normal for people to just randomly fall asleep, out of blue.

A very posh sounding voice replied, "Bonnie, what do you mean gone to sleep?"

Bonnie said, "He was just looking at me and then went to sleep." Bonnie was getting more worried, 'Have I done something wrong?'

A few seconds later, a bear entered, looked at Mike and asked to Bonnie "What did you do to him?"

Bonnie said, "Nothing Freddy, I did nothing."

Freddy put a paw on Mike's neck and checked his pulse. He turned to Bonnie and said, "He's alive, you must have just given him a bit of a scare." Freddy felt bad for the kid, Bonnie did have a thing for getting a bit over excited when meeting new people.

"But why would he be scared?"

"I don't know! Maybe, it has something to do with that big robot, moving then standing right in front of him!" Freddy felt bad for yelling at Bonnie, but he needed to learn.

"No need to be so mean Freddy."

Mike started to open his eyes, but there was too much light in the room so he closed them again. Mike could not remember what happened, 'Why does my head hurt so much, did my dad hit me 'round the head again?'

Then it all came back to him; getting his new job, the guy on the phone and that rabbit thing in the room with him. None of this could be happening.

Mike opened his eyes again to see Bonnie crying ('How the hell could it be crying, it's just a robot') and Freddy trying and failing to comfort him. Mike tried to get up but fell backwards because of the pain in his head, making the two robots aware that he was no longer unconscious.

Bonnie almost screamed at Mike "Oh God, I thought I killed you. It's such a relief that you're okay!"

Freddy said as firmly as he could without upsetting Bonnie too much, "Bonnie, please, for once use you indoor voice, I know you have one. I know you don't mean too but you're giving me and very likely this young man a bad headache." It was true Mike was getting a really bad headache at the back of his head. He was also starting to feel nauseous, which might be to do with the fact when he passed out he very likely hit his head. Mike moved his hand to the back of his head to see if he cut his head or something.

Freddy turned his head to Mike and said very softly "Young Man, how are you feeling, I hope you did not hit your head too hard?"

"N-n-no I-I am find s-sir." Mike stuttered out.

"Sure you are? And that's why you're stuttering and holding the back of your head like you're in pain." Said Freddy, "So, I ask you again, no lying this time, how are you feeling?"

"Okay, I will tell you the truth, I feel like crap." Mike moaned.

"Might you to tell me what's wrong so I can help you?" Freddy said putting a paw on his hip.

"My head hurts and I feel like I am going to throw up…Happy now?" said Mike with a bite to his voice.

"Yes, that's much better, I could get you some pain killers if you like, by the way, what is your name Young Man?"

"Mike Schmidt and yes that would be great sir." Mike said as kindly as he could. He really needed pain killers.

"Right, I will be back in a moment. Bonnie keep an eye on him." said Freddy leaving the room to get the painkillers.

"I'm sorry." That was Bonnie, his tone regretful.

Mike questioned, "What for, I don't think you did any wrong?"

"I made you faint."

"That's not you 'though, I guess it was just a lot to take in you robots being alive an' all."

"Are we okay then?" This time his tone was hopeful.

Mike smiled and sat up, "Yeah, we are okay." Mike put his hand out for Bonnie to shake.

Bonnie shook Mike's hand and said, "I am Bonnie Bunny."

"As I said before, I am Mike Schmidt."

"Well, I think this is the start of a beautiful friendship." Said Bonnie, smiling kindly at Mike.

Mike was just about to ask about the other robots when the phone started to ring. "Not again! Please don't be a weirdo!"

The phone somehow picked itself up and a voices came out of the phone, "Hi ya Mikey!"

"Hi Lucy, why are you calling at -" Mike looked at his watch to see it was half past one, "At one-thirty in the morning?"

Lucy said in a worry voice, "I have heard terrible things about where you're working; I just wanted to check if you are okay. I don't know what I would do if anything happened to you."

"Lucy, I'm fine, nothing bad is going to happen to me so go to bed…Okay?"

"Okay, night Mikey."

"Night Lucy." The caller hung up.

Bonnie said, "So-o Mikey, is that your girlfriend?"

"No! And don't call me that!" Mike said.

"But why does she get to?" Bonnie moaned.

"Because I gave up telling that girl 'no'."

Before Bonnie could comment, Freddy entered with water in one paw and pain killers in the other and handed them to Mike. Mike the pain killers in his mouth then washed it down with water.

"Thanks." Mike felt gratitude towards Freddy for bringing the aspirin.

Freddy smiled at Mike and said "You're welcome Young Man." Freddy was just about to say something else - Mike had no idea what it was - when a red fox slammed into his back making him fall over.

The fox said, "Arrr, I'm so sorry Captain Freddy!"

All Mike thought was, 'Is that Fox talking like a pirate and, if so, why?'

Freddy got up and yelled "Foxy! What have I told you about running around like that! And do not talk like that, we are not on stage."

"I am sorry Freddy" Foxy said, looking down.

"It's fine Foxy, just don't doing again." Freddy looked at Foxy, he then turned to Mike and said "Mike, this is Foxy, Foxy this is Mike."

Foxy took Mike's hand, Mike thought 'twas for a hand-shake but Foxy pulled Mike in for a big hug.

Mike thought. 'What it is with people and hugging me?'

At first it was kind of weird, but once Mike relented into the hug it was kind 'nice'. Only Lucy and a boy called John - they were his best friends in the whole world, not to mention his only friends if you did not include these robots – hugged him. But Mike did not think the robots counted because he only just met them, but maybe, just maybe, they could be friends.

Foxy looked down at Mike and said "You look familiar, have we met before Mike?"

Mike looked up and Foxy and though back; did he know Foxy?

Then it all came back to him, he was seven years old and had run away from home. When he spotted a homely looking building called Freddy Fazbear. Mike went in and fell in love with the shows. That day was the best day of his life until his step-dad found him. He came there every day until he was eight years, that year became the worst of his life and the day he stopped being a child.

Mike looked up at Foxy, "Yes, I do know you Foxy. I used to come." He explained.

"'Used to?' Why did you stop?" butted in Bonnie.

Mike looked down at his arms and said sadly, "I don't want to talk about it about it." The only thing stopping the robots pushing Mike to talk about it was the fact Mike looked like he was about to cry and that was the last thing they wanted.

All the robots were so busy thinking about what Mike said they did not see Mike falling asleep until Mike started snoring.

Foxy looked down at Mike then looked up at Freddy, as if he was asking, 'what do I do with him?'

Freddy picked Mike up and lay him down in a room where the children slept.

LB

Mike woke up to the sound of a bell telling him it was 6AM. He walked out of Freddy Fazbear to see his best friends waiting outside. There was Lucy, a shot, but not as shot as Mike, blonde haired and blue eyed girl. And John a black haired and brown eyed Boy.

Lucy said "So is it true, is the place haunted?"

"Well not really" said Mike.

"What you mean not really, it can't be not really haunted." commented John.

"Well it's not haunted, but the robots they are alive" Mike whispered so no one but Lucy and John could hear him. Lucy and John look at Mike in shock.

"That's so cool Mikey" said Lucy.

"Hey John" said Mike.

"Yes Mike"

"Could we get away with not going to school today?"

"Nope"

LB

After a really, really boring day at school for Mike and his friends; Lucy, John and Mike were walking home from school.

Lucy said, "Well that was boring and pointless."

"No kidding," Said Mike.

"I learned nothing today!" That was John.

"You never learn anything, we all are just too smart for the ****hole of a school!" complained Mike.

They stop outside Mike's house. The lights were all off.

Mike said, "It's okay, I can go in. No one's here."

Lucy and John nodded at him and said their goodbyes. Mike opened the door at walked into the house to see his mum sitting on the stairs with the lights off. "Mum, what are you doing?" Mike said, hoping beyond hope that his mum had not been taking any drugs.

Mike's mum had tears running down her cheeks and said "Oh Mikey, Baby, I should have kept him from you. I am such a bad mum."

Mike stared at his mum, she had barely spoken to him seen he was eight.

Mike's mum continued to ramble, "He has found out about you and said he wants to meet but he won't be meeting you." Mike's stepdad entered the room, "Tom, teach Mike what will happen if he ever tries to leave me or talks to him."

Mike's stepdad hit Mike around the head and dragged Mike up to his room. He unbuckled hid belt and took Mike's t-shirt off. He hit him with his belt eight times, then grabbed a knife and craved the words useless, freak and whore onto the top of Mike's arm because no one would see it there. Then he raped Mike.

Mike walked over to his bed and just laid there until eleven O'clock, as it was time to get ready for work.

Mike looked at himself in the mirror, he looked a right state: his red hair was all over the places as he could not get it to stay down, he had black bags under his blue eyes and the top of his arms. His back look horrific. So he did the only thing he could at the time, and just wrapped his wounds. Sure, they were still extremely painful, but no one could see them. He washed his face so it no longer looked like he was crying and started to make his way to work.

LB

When Mike got to work.

Mike was late when he got outside Freddy Fazbear. He opened the door and was immediately hugged by a big, purple bunny. Normally Mike would not be bothered by this but Bonnie was irritating his wounds. So he as gently as possible pushed Bonnie away from him. Bonnie looked hurt but Mike know he had to push Bonnie away or his wounds would start bleeding again.

Freddy looked at Mike as he pushed Bonnie away from him. Was Mike still afraid of them? No, that wasn't it. Mike had flinched when Bonnie touched his back.

Freddy walked up to Foxy and whispered in his ear, "Does something seem off about Mike to you?"

"You mean when he pushed Bonnie away from him!" Foxy whispered back.

"Yeah, did you notice Mike pushed Bonnie away when he touched his back."

"How odd."

Back with Mike.

Bonnie had started to cry and Mike could not stand it. So he said, "Bonnie I did not mean it that way, it's just by back's a little sore, is all, and you touching it just made it worse."

Freddy and Foxy heard that and walked over. And put a hand on Mike's arm, turning Mike around to look at him.

Freddy said, "So Mike why exactly does your back hurt?"

"Oh umm well, you see Freddy," Mike tried to say.

"Mike, tell us now!" Freddy raised his voice slightly to get it across to Mike that he meant business.

Mike looked down at the floor, they could not find out: it was bad enough that John and Lucy know what happened at home but they could not know. He did not want their pity.

Mike looked up at Freddy a determined look on his face and said loudly and clearly, "No I will not tell you guys. It's none of your business, so why don't you mind your own!"

"Mike, we just want to help!" said Foxy, looking worried about Mike. All of the robots looked worried about him.

Just as Mike was about to yell at Freddy some more. A yellow chicken (Mike thought it was a duck), entered the room holding pizza.

Freddy turned to her and said, "Hello Chica."

Chica smiled happily at Mike and said, "So this is the lad Foxy will not stop talking about."

Freddy turned back to Mike and said, "So, Mike, are you going to tell us how you hurt your back?"

Mike looked at Freddy sadly and said, "Yeah. I fell down the stairs. I'm sorry I had a go at you guys, I'm just having a hard time."

Freddy nodded at Mike, he would have to believe him for now. But he would keep an eye on Mike because he didn't want anything to happen to their new friend.

LB

A few hours later.

After a long time of having fun, Mike went to sit down but his shirt got caught. Mike got his shirt loose but in doing so showed the robots his wrapped up wounds.

Freddy gaped Mike's arm and unwrapped his wounds. Freddy just looked down at Mike's feeling rage he had never felt before, how dare anyone hurt his Mike. Wait a second his Mike, since when did Mike become his. Oh well, it that didn't matter, someone hurt Mike and they would have to pay for it.

Foxy looked over Freddy's shoulder to see Mike's arm and went into rage mode. What made it worst was that he should have seen it coming when Mike came into Freddy Fazbear: the way he flinched away from touch, the way he was always more quite then the other kids his age and by the way he barely ever seemed to smile. Foxy know he should have seen it before, and felt bad for it. But he would not just feel bad about it he would make it up to Mike by stopping who ever who hurting him.

As Foxy looked closer at Mike's arm, there were smaller, barely visible cuts. Which Foxy thought could be self-harm but he was not going to say anything about it. If they were going to make Mike better, it could not be all at once. No they needed to take things slowly.

Bonnie decided to come see what had upset Foxy and Freddy but when he took a look at Mike's arm he took a step back. 'No, how could this be happening? Why would someone want to hurt Mike? No one deserved what happened to Mike, who could do this?' Bonnie felt like he was going to cry but stopped himself, no, he was not going to cry, but someone was going to pay.

Chica came to take a look too and all she could think was that she may not know Mike very well, but someone had to pay for this.

Freddy asked, "Mike who did this to you?"

Mike said softly, "My stepdad."

When Mike said that a golden bear appeared behind him, looked at his arm and said, "That guys going to pay for hurting you kid!" Then disappeared.

Mike said, "Who was that?"

Freddy stated, "My twin brother, Golden."

LB

Later with Freddy and co.

Jack entered the main room smiling, but when he saw the look on the robots' faces his smile fell. Jack said, "Guys what's going on?"

Freddy looked at Jack and said, "Mike's step-dad has been hurting him."

When Jack heard that he went to call the social services, he knows this was what was best for Mike.

LB

With Mike.

Mike was eating breakfast with his mum when there was a knock at the door.

Mike's mum went to get the door. When she opened it, a blond man said, "Hello Miss Schmidt, I am Luck Black from the social services."

Mum asked Luck, "What are you doing here?" Getting very worried, had someone found out what Tom did to Mike?

"We have come to take your son, Mike, away from you."

Mike's Mum couldn't take it and started to cry and whimper out, "Why are you taking my baby away from me."

Luck could not feel to any pity for the women, not after what he heard she let her husband do to her son. No matter how many times this sort of thing happens right in front of him, he still couldn't get why anyone would hurt any child, let alone their own child.

He calmly said to the women in front of him, "It has come to our attention that you son Mike is being abused by your husband, you are no longer his guardian. And because of this you can to longer be in any contact with him"

Mike's mum burst into more tears, but Luck just walked around her and looked at Mike.

Luck asked Mike, "Are you Mike Schmidt?"

Mike looked up at Luck curiously and said, "Yes, I am."

Luck smiled and said, "Well get your things together because you are never coming back here again.

Mike nodded and went upstairs. It was hard to pack everything up, he had lived here his whole life. No matter how much he hated his mum and step-dad, this place had been him home for all of his life. But Mike did not let that get him down; no this was his chance at a new, better life. When he had finished packing Mike went down the stairs.

Luck helped Mike carry his things to Luck's car and put them in.

When Mike got in Lucks car he asked, "Where are we going?"

"To your new family." Luck said, knowing for well that was not what Mike meant.

"But who are they?"

Luck smiled at Mike and said "Wait and see Mike".

LB

Later.

To the surprise of Mike they stopped outside Freddy Fazbear.

Mike turned to look at Luck and said, "What's going on?"

"Just go in."

Mike did as he was told and walked in to see Jack. Mike said, "Jack, do you know what's going on?"

Jack smiled at Mike and said, "Yes, I do Mike. You see, I am your new guardian."

Mike run up and hugged Jack.

"So Jack, where will we live, aren't your parents kicking you out?" Mike asked.

"Yes they are and we are going to live here."

"At Freddy Fazbear?"

"Yup, at the flat on top of this places." Jack said whilst opening the door.

They robots were smiling at Jack and Mike.

Freddy said, "I guess we will be seeing a lot more of each other."

Mike smiled, it seemed he had finally got some good luck.


	2. Chapter 2

Mikes good luck part2.

LB

One week later.

LB

Mike smiled at his new family, they were perfect in every single way. They treated him like a human, they did not hit him, they did not touch him in places no one should and, most importantly, they loved him.

The only odd thing was he had been living there for a week and he still had not meet Golden, Freddy's older brother. But sometimes Mike felt like he was being watched by someone or something.

Mike ignored these feelings because he was safe there, no one could hurt him. Or so he thought.

LB

It was just a normal day when it happened; his robot friends were working on stage keeping the children happy and his boss was working on well... Mike didn't really know what he was working on but he was not around.

Mike wanted to go out for a walk. Nothing was wrong with that, there was no way he could have known someone was waiting for him to leave Freddy's. As soon as he was far enough away from Freddy's for anyone to see what going to happen, Mike felt someone put a cloth over his mouth. And he fell unconscious.

LB

Jack Fazbear POV.

LB

Jack Fazbear was working on very important work which no one but he knew about. No one else needed to know. You see, he was working on fixing up Golden: who was broken in 1987 when some kids tried to force him to kiss a young boy and broke his jaw. Golden was so scared that he hurt the boys, he didn't want to be fixed up until now.

Jack thinks his change of mind had something to do with Mike. Golden was always very protected to everyone he know especially the young people and children.

But Golden always said he would perform again after what happened in '87. But maybe, just maybe, Mike could help him get back on his feet.

Mike sweet, loving Mike. The boy who couldn't hurt a fly. Mike the boy who was hurt by those who could have been looking after him.

LB

Mike POV.

LB

Mike opened his eyes to find himself in a room he had never been in before. He was laying on an uncomfortable bed with lumps in it. There was not much in the room other than the bed, well nothing worth mentioning. In front of him was a door with a note on it.

Mike got out of the bed and walked to the door to find it was locked. 'Well schist' Mike thought, 'what the Hell am I meant to do now, I might as well read the note.'

Dear Mike,

I know you must be very scared right now. But I am not going to hurt you. Why would I ever hurt something that's mine? Now don't argue about this Mike because you have always been mine.

From your master.

Master what the hell was this guy going on about. Did his mum and stepdad tell this guy he was Mike's master? Mike didn't think so, they wouldn't go that low, would they? Thinking about it Mike wouldn't put it past them.

If they owed this guy a lot of money they would. But the guy said always so since Mike was a baby. And Mike couldn't see them selling a baby no matter how mean they could be.

Anyway, 'twas no use thinking about it, Mike needed to get out, but how? The only way out was through the locked door.

Mike sat back down on the bed, there must be a way out there always is: something the person who's keeping him here has over-looked. Like a hole in a wall which he could make bigger. Mike looked closely at the wall: No holes, not even a weak spot.

Maybe he could call for help: no phone.

He could break down the door. Mike went running towards the door. He banged into it; it made no difference at all.

He could pick the lock but the only thing in the room was the bed.

There was no way out unless someone let him out.

When Mike had almost give up hope, the door opened.


End file.
